


The Nymph

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Genital Swap, Merlin is a hussy, Mpreg, Multi, Nymph Merlin, Plotting, Poor Arthur, Poor Mithian, Pregnancy, Pregnant Merlin, Seduction, Slutty Merlin, Sort of crazy Merlin, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Arthur, canon AU, sneaky Merlin, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur drops his responsibilities to be in the forest. He meets Merlin, a nymph, and fools around with him. But trouble sparks when Merlin crashes Arthur's wedding and shows up pregnant. With his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a mean!Merlin xD So here it is! He's not very nice so beware...

Arthur woke up feeling like he wanted to do something _his_ way for once. It was this feeling that would later get him into trouble. After breakfast, he sought out his trusty knight and oldest friend, Sir Leon, and asked him to take over morning drills for him. He geared up for a hunt with the aid of Morris, packed up and took a stallion. At first, he expected a band of his father's knights rushing after him, telling him the king is beyond angry with him for dropping his responsibilities. He even expected his father to get off his behind and go after him himself. Nothing happened. No knights. No raging king. Arthur was free.

He almost whooped when he realized he was free. The adrenaline got to him so he broke into a gallop. When he was sure he was far enough, he let out a crow. He even let go of the reins and extended his arms. He almost fell in the process, but he didn't really care. He found a cool lake and promptly undressed. He dove into the water and started to swim until he bored. A few moments later, he was sprawled on the grass, lying over a blanket he packed with his arms behind his head. He had his shirt off and was cooling off under the shade of a large tree. He opened his eyes sleepily and gazed at the branches and leaves above him. He sighed in content and closed his eyes again.

The forest was peaceful.

“Are you dead?” Arthur startled up and looked at the side where someone was next to him. It was a young man, almost like a boy but not quite. He was lying on his stomach—naked, Arthur noted—with his chin being sustained by both of his long, fine hands. His hair was adorned by all sorts of flowers and leaves. “Oh.” the boy said, blinking his large blue eyes and creating a fluttering effect with his sooty eyelashes. “So you're not dead.” he said. Arthur stared at the boy. He was beautiful, pale skinned, lips plump and juicy looking, and cheekbones prominent like jewels. Gods, he was lovely. Arthur wanted to reach out and touch those soft curls circling his large ears. The boy got incredibly close to his face, forcing Arthur to scoot back. “Are you a simpleton?” he asked. At that, Arthur scowled.

“What? Of course not!” The boy cocked his head.

“Then why are you staring at me like that?” Arthur flushed.

“Well....because you're....you're so...” _Beautiful_. “Girly. And...oh my god, _naked_.” The boy gave him a small, impish grin.

“Glad you noticed.” he said, than stood up so Arthur could see his bare groin. Arthur quickly looked away. “What's your name? I'm Merlin!” the boy said gleefully, as if he wasn't arse-naked with his bits dangling.

“I-it's Arthur...”

“What's the matter, Arthur? Not what you like?” he asked. Arthur made no reply. “You can look now.” the boy said.

Arthur didn't know why he trusted him because when he looked again, his cock and balls were gone and instead there were the soft lips of a woman's cunt.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Arthur shrieked and scrambled away. Merlin looked confused now.

“You don't like this either?” he asked. Arthur was looking away again.

“It's not that, you utter _buffoon!_ Don't you know what modesty is?” Honestly, was this boy—girl— _whatever_ , dim!? Arthur was now fully aware that this...thing...had some type of magic if he could do stuff like switch genitals.

“Yes, but who cares about modesty?” Merlin replied flippantly. “I'm in the woods. There's no one else around...” The boy got on his knees and leaned over, touching his inner thigh. “But you and me.” he said huskily. Arthur gulped. Merlin had this heavy-lidded eye and he was licking those pretty lips of his... Suddenly, the boy was on his lap, grinding himself onto Arthur's hardening cock as his hands roamed his bare chest. Arthur didn't know what to do with his hands. They hovered over the boy's lean waist. “W-what are you doing, you sorcerer!?” Arthur spluttered. The boy smirked.

“Spoiling you for anyone else. And I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a nymph.” he said, then leaned over and kissed him deeply, leaving Arthur with a thousand questions.

Arthur tried fighting him off. He thought it would be an easier task since the boy was so thin and delicate looking, but he was stronger than he looked. When he finally managed to draw Merlin away a little, he said panting, “Stop! Get away from me, you—you hussy!” Merlin only smirked again and kissed Arthur. The prince's hands were once again confused. He didn't know what to do. With every kiss and fondle, a little bit of Arthur submitted. Wasn't he suppose to break the rules? Merlin was right... No one was around... He was miles away from Camelot. Who would find them? And Merlin was so pretty... Arthur gave in.

Minutes later, he watched drowsily as Merlin bounced up and down on his cock while the boy was moaning whorishly. His mind was hazy. He was having sex, _actually_ having sex! Oh gods, he wasn't even married... But he forgot everything about saving himself for his future wife when Merlin ground down into him and squeezed his cock with his cunny. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, he let out some stuttering breaths. Arthur grabbed fistfuls of grass and threw his head back. He couldn't take it anymore. He arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Merlin didn't slow down until he stopped coming. His pussy let go of his cock and allowed it to flop on Arthur's thigh wetly. Merlin lied next to him for a few minutes. Arthur was starting to fall asleep right there and there but he was wide awake when he felt Merlin on top of him again. He started to rub his arse over his cock. Arthur groaned. “Again?” Merlin took his hand in his own and sucked on two of his fingers, moaning like they were the most delicious thing he's ever put in his mouth. Arthur's starts hardening again.

* * *

 

**Nine months later...**

 

Arthur stared across and deeply into his soon-to-be wife's eyes. Mithian looked beautiful in her white gown. She had a radiant smile on her face. Arthur smiled back at her. She was a good woman, she would make a good queen for Camelot. All Mithian had to say was that she would have him as her husband and they would be married. Geoffrey finished talking then turned to Mithian. “Do you, Princess Mithian of Nemeth take King Arthur—”

The sound of magic bursting made the crowd gasp. A glittery flash enveloped the throne room. When the flash faded, a tall figure was standing before Arthur and Mithian. The princess' hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. Arthur stood frozen when he realized who it was.

It was Merlin, the nymph, he had messed around with months ago. Arthur was even more taken aback when he took it Merlin's state. The boy's belly was bulging and round. Almost like he was.... Like he was...

“I'm pregnant.” Merlin said, looking directly at Arthur. He had a warm smile. “It's yours.” he said. A lady from the audience fainted on her poor husband. The audience gasped in union. Arthur blanched. He darted his eyes to meet Mithian's. The princess was pale and still with shock. Her father was raging from his seat. “Who is this boy, Arthur? Why does he claim he is pregnant?” Mithian asked him. Merlin cocked his eyebrow at her.

“Well, _princess_.” Merlin said mockingly with a crooked grin. “That's because I am. I'm a nymph, you see, and I'm extremely fertile. Arthur and I had sex months ago. And now I'm pregnant, about to give birth actually.” Mithian's mouth flapped open.

“Is this true?!” she demanded. Arthur couldn't lie to her. Especially not in front of half of Camelot.

“Yes.” Mithian's lips thinned tightly.  She strutted over to him and slapped him soundly, leaving a large red mark on his cheek.

"I will _never_ be your wife or queen, Arthur!" She then marched down the aisle. Her father declared a war on Camelot and went after his daughter. The audience started murmur worrily.

 

Everything was ruined.

 

“Sire, now what!?” Agravaine shouted at Arthur. He glared at Merlin who didn't look the least bit worried for his safety or the child's. Arthur stormed towards him but Merlin didn't even flinch. He looked incredibly pleased.

“Why did you show up here!?” Arthur shouted. Merlin smiled sweetly.

“To tell you the good news: you're going to be a father.” Arthur felt like screaming.

“You ruined ruined my wedding! And now we're at war with Nemeth and Mithian loathes me!” Merlin shrugged.

“She doesn't matter anymore. Besides, she's nothing but a mortal and she was in the way. But you and I were meant for great things.” Merlin said, stroking his pregnant belly.

“You're insane if you think I would want a future with you—a magical being that bewitched me!” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“As if you weren't holding me down fu—”

“Be silent!” Arthur hissed. Merlin smirked wickedly.

“What? Don't want your whole court to know you buggered a creature of magic?” Merlin said loudly. “It's time to take responsibility, Arthur.” Merlin said. “If you don't...” Merlin's eyes glowed gold dangerously. “I will make you. And if you ever _ever_ even think of seeking pleasure from another man or woman I will castrate you and slit the throat of whoever you were fucking behind my back! Is that clear!?” The throne room went silent. Arthur stared wide-eyed at the nymph in front of him. “Nod your head.” Merlin growled. Arthur nodded. Merlin smiled serenely. “Good. Now take me to our chambers.” Merlin snapped his fingers at a maidservant. “You. Prepare the royal nursery.” The maidservant didn't hesitate to obey. Merlin grinned.

 

“I think I'm going to like it here.”

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> That was completely pointless! Poor Arthur!


End file.
